Children of the Moon
' ''Children of the Moon, also known as ''Lycanthropes'' or ''Werewolves'', are creatures of to the actual werewolf mythology and folklore. They phase, or transform, in response to the cycles of the moon. In their werewolf form, they do not entirely resemble actual wolves. Werewolves change form only at night, and during the fullest phase of the moon. Usually, they run alone, or with one companion of the opposite gender. Children of the Moon cannot breed in their animal form; they can spread only their species only by infecting other humans through blood-saliva contact, which is achieved through a bite. Werewolves can also their abilities to their offspring. Vampires and Children of the Moon share the same food source and because each is an exception to the other's near indestructibility, they are natural enemies. Over time, however, the vampires have hunted the once populous werewolves into near extinction. Becoming the Beast Lycanthropy can be caught by being 'bitten '''by a werewolf ''(in werewolf form). and possibly through scratches too; the process is extremely predictable, and a victim of a werewolf attack will always survive a serious or even non-fatal attack infected. As long as the transformed Child of the Moon draws blood from the victim with a infectious bite or scratch. Being born from two Children of the Moon will create a werewolf child too. Gentic infections Some werewolves get the ability from family members; To make a pureblood Child of the Moon, one of the parents must be a werewolf, and unlike the Vampires, werewolves cannot make hybrids (''For example a child of a werewolf/human couple will either grow into a werewolf or a human, while werewolf/werewolf couples will definetly have a werewolf child). ''Unlike Shape-shifters, the werewolf gene must be activated when passed down genetically. Anyone in the family line of a werewolf can obtain the "werewolf gene". If a relative has the gene, they are not yet werewolves - they simply carry the gene to become one and are often aggressive and angry in personality. The curse, however, can be triggered. Triggering The Werewolf Curse To awaken the heritage, one who inherits the gene must kill a human in order to trigger their werewolf curse to activate their powers. Regardless of the fact whether the curse was activated accidentally, or it was intentional. After the curse is triggered their eyes will turn yellow and their powers will activate instantly. Then and only then will they become a true werewolf. After triggering the curse, the newborn Child of the Moon will transform upon the next full moon. Nature Werewolves are a supernatural species in the Twilight universe (other known species are vampires and shape-shifters). It is known that humans can be turned into Children of the Moon, and werewolf venom is nothing more than a deadly poison to animals. Shape-shifters and Vampires can't be turned, however much like animals, the venom acts as a deadly poison giving them a slow and very painful death if severe injuries are added. Children of the Moon are feral, predatory creatures, far more savage and beast-like than their Vampire rivials. They growl, snarl, roar, and curl their lips back baring their teeth as signs of aggression. Even older "civilized" werewolves (ex. Alima) can break their human facade and show their animal instincts. When they sense danger, they go almost immediately look around for the presence, after which they bare their teeth and instantly attack with a feral roar and attack. When fighting transformed, Children of the Moon go in for the kill and often times succeding in doing so. Their bites can sever the limbs of their opponent (Werewolf teeth are known to be able to severe vampires in half) as well as kill (biting their head off like a toothpick). Their grips can also snap limbs and is common for some werewolves who play with their prey. Despite their nature, they are also capable of human feelings, such as love, beauty, protection, compassion, caring, respect, self-control, empathy and remorse. Nutrition Children of the Moon are flesh eating creatures instead of blood drinking creatures. When they feed, it is absorbed throughout the body, and it satiates their lupine urges and gives the werewolf a slight amount of control during its lunar transformations, but not necessary for life. The absence of devouring victims will result in them lacking all control mentally in werewolf form, inhibiting their ability to have that tiny ounce of control in which they achieve in when they feed, and ultimately resulting in them losing all sense of humanity and rationality in their transformed state. Despite lacking no bit of control in their werewolf form if they do not feed, a werewolf will 90% of the time devour prey. Some newborn werewolves attempt to lock themselves up during their transformations in order not to harm anyone, but either that night or shortly after they will eventually break out. Werewolves have and will attack humans, but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: Vampires. This especially began after vampires drove werewolves almost to extinction. So, if a werewolf finds prey, whether it's a human, a vampire or a shape-shifter it will be mauled, ripped apart and devoured. To a Child of the Moon, the taste of vampires varies on a massive basis. A transformed werewolf will most likely attack a vampire who has feed of humans instead of animals. History Not much is known about the Children of the Moon. It is known that Caius, one of the Volturi leaders, is terrified by them after he was nearly killed in a fight with one two thousand years ago. Aro and Marcus knew about Caius' encounter, and since werewolves pose a threat to vampires everywhere, they initiated a war against them, resulting in the near extinction of the werewolves in Europe and Asia. In Eclipse, it also stated that James hunted one across Siberia though unaware of what it was. The Volturi refuse to tolerate truces or alliances between werewolves and vampires, under likely punishment of death. This was something that Caius tried to stress when the Volturi put the Cullen family on 'trial' for creating an immortal child. But the werewolves the Cullens had allied with were really shape-shifters in wolf forms, and the law didn't apply. Psychological Characteristics and traits Although they appear completly human with the execption of their yellow eyes, even in their human form, werewolves receive heightened strength and speed that make them lethal and extremely difficult to kill. Even by vampire standards. In their werewolf form, a Child of the Moon possesses enough strength and power to overcome most -- if not all -- of their enemies, most commonly the vampires. Despite having enough physical power to swiftly destory several vampires at once, the werewolf rarely has any logic and intelligence, making them alot like newborns. It is mentioned that Children of the Moon rarely form packs, and in Breaking Dawn, it was commented that true werewolves are disorganized compared to the shape-shifters. They only run with one companion of opposite gender. It has been confirmed that they cannot breed in animal form. However, they do not pass this infection to their offspring. Just like a Vampire, Werewolves do not age and are immortal. Despite being immortal, they show flowing blood and a beating heart like humans, and they smell unappetizing to vampires. Like shape-shifters and vampires, werewolves have enhanced strength and speed, rapid healing, and heightened senses. They may or may not possess gifts. Also they are immune to vampire venom (both the transformative properties and the pain-producing properties) in human and animal incarnations. One advantage the werewolf has in both his/her human and animal forms is immunity to vampire venom, both the transformative properties and the pain-producing properties. Appearances Real werewolves do not completely resemble wolves in their changed forms. Their forelegs are more powerful than their hind legs, and they still have usable hands with opposable thumbs. In addition, their stance is more upright, making their movement somewhat apelike, rather than entirely canine so the werewolf retains the ability to walk on two legs ''(though they tend move or run on all fours). The fur color of their werewolf forms differ from one to another (e.g., Jayden Noel's fur color is dark brown, and Alima's is white and grey). In their werewolf form, they are more feral than rational. Eyes A Child of the Moon's eyes are always yellow in either form. Newborn werewolves show bright orange eyes. Werewolves that have not killed during the full moon show glowing eyes that would only appear in their transformed state. Their eyes are liquid topaz, or honey-golden, reflecting similar to a vegetarian vampire's appearance. These eyes, however, are viewed as strange and somewhat unnatural by vampires, allowing them to sometimes pass as regular vegetarian vampires. Monthly transformation On every full moon, a Child of the Moon will experience extreme pain whilst transforming from human into a savage and hungry monster, incapable of any form of empathy or thought. A werewolf's first transformation is always extremely painful and slow - lasting over five hours, it is almost like torture. After the first change, the transformations become faster overtime, but are always intensily painful. During the transformations, the body of the person is twisted in an unnatural manner as bones reshape and shift to form a wolf-humaniod ske leton, causing the person immense pain. Later, the person grows excessive body hair and huge eyes that glow yellow and fangs, then in minutes the werewolf will become a hulking wolf-like monster. Werewolves stays in their werewolf phases from '''''Dusk til Dawn. Upon completion the werewolf has lost their human mind and has fully transformed into their wolf form, the wolf usually lets out a long howl. It is possible for a werewolf to trick his/her body into believing there is a full moon when there isn't and therefore, causing them to transform early into almost a half wolf (not full werewolf form). This can only occur when a werewolf has successfuly fed during the previous month. Powers & Abilities A Child of the Moon's physical and mental abilities far exceed those of a human being. They are shown to possess superhuman strength, endurance, healing, health, senses, speed, agility, dexterity, reflexes, willpower, and intelligence. These traits vary between human and Werewolf form; in human form their mental abilities are increased higher then their physical abilities, but in their werewolf form their physical powers are increased far greater then their mental ones. *'Super Strength' - Children of the Moon have super strength to a degree and grow stronger as time passes, though they are relatively weaker than vampires while in their human form; it has been compared to the strength of a vampire-human hybrid. However, once in their wolf forms, they are vastly stronger than vampires, shapeshifters and vampire-human hybrids. *'Super Speed' - Werewolves posses this ability in and out of transformation. However, the power is unknowingly faster during the night then it was during the day, but it usually works fully while they are transforming under a full moon. It has been proven that werewolves can run down vampires even in their human form. *'Super Agility' - Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing -' Children of the Moon can snap their bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to be complete unharmed from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Super Senses -' Children of the Moon have extremely acute senses, even in human form. Many werewolves can "smell" emotions. They can hear a person's heart beat or the blood moving in the body from miles away, even in human form. Children of the Moon can quickly tell a vampire from a human, a human from a shape-shifter, and a human from another werewolf. *'Indestructibility:' They can recover from almost any wound other than that caused. Unlike a vampire who was reattach a lost body part, werewolves can even regrow lost limbs and critical parts. *Lie Detection - Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not. Unlike gifted vampires, Children of the Moon possess these abilities naturally and are based purely on instinct instead of special psychic powers. Because of this, they can overlook Bella's Mental Sheild. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to all vampires but only see to weaken an Original vampire. Vampire-human hybirds are immune to the bites. *'Immortality' - Like their vampiric enemies, Children of the Moon stop aging once turned. Upon their transformation, werewolves become immune to all conventional illnesses, viruses, diseases, and infections. *'Full Moon' - Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Shapeshifting' - Werewolves turn into huge wolf-like beasts/monsters under a full moon, but they have no control over themselves and are far worse then newborn vampires. Weaknesses *'Wolfsbane' - When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Although, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. *'Decapitation '- By decapitating a Child of the Moon it'll die instantly. *'Heart Extraction' - If the heart of a werewolf is removed, it will cause instant death. Attitude towards vampires Children of the Moon have a extremely hostile relationship with Vampires that has been generating for thousands of years: Mant vampires claim that this is because werewolves are 'part-timers' while vampires have to deal with their issues on a permanent basis. As supernatural beings that can identify one another, werewolves can spot vampires immediately, even in their human form. Vampires will immediately attack a werewolf if they can easily be identified, vice versa. Werewolves are often called 'Lyco' and 'mangies' by vampires, and it is very rare to see the two species co-exist peacefully, although this is the case with the creation of Vampire-werewolf Hybrids. Originally in the very early dark ages, vampires loathed werewolves because they saw them as 'lower life-forms'. However, after Caius's near death at the hands of one of these creatures, the true basis for the hatred turned into fear, as when fully transformed into their werewolf forms, werewolves are much stronger than vampires and the fact that werewolf bite is extremely fatal to vampires. Because of Caius' near demise, over time, the vampires hunted all of the werewolves into near extinction. Myths *'Silver '- They are not weakened by or allergic to silver, as Edward explained that it was just a myth created to give humans a sporting chance of killing a werewolf. It was later explained that the myth was started by werewolves. Werewolves heal when they are wounded by silver''.'' That's why Angelo can't be killed by a silver dagger dipped in white oak ash. Enemies Children of the Moon are said to have two natural enemies: vampires and shape-shifters, to each of the creatures the other smells like food. These smells are too enchanced for a human sense of smell. Werewolves are said to be stronger than both shape-shifters and vampires, and can usually overpower them quite easily. It can be guessed that a single Child of the Moon is able to kill over eight wolves with ease during a full moon. According to vampires that have encountered werewolves and survived, the Children of the Moon are a vampire's most dangerous natural enemy ''(note: all others are either higher ranking vampires or weaker shape-shifters). ''Just like a vampire, If a werewolf's mate is attacked or killed, then he or she will likely seek revenge, hunting down and killing the attacker. Category:Children of the Moon Category:Species